


Surprisingly Domestic

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Nick spend a quiet evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> So I have like a ton of stuff I’m supposed to be writing, but I just got this idea about the boys today and they insisted I write it down. Thanks to [](http://whogeek.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**whogeek**](http://whogeek.dreamwidth.org/)  and [](http://float-on-alright.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://float-on-alright.dreamwidth.org/)**float_on_alright**   for letting me spam them as I wrote and keeping me on the straight and narrow-ish with this. Hope y’all enjoy this.

“Greg?” Nick called as he shut the door behind him. “Where are you?”

“Kitchen!” Greg yelled back.

“You aren’t cooking, are ya?” Nick asked as he moved through the house.

“I think I’m offended by that,” Greg told him as he entered the room and set the bags on the counter, “but no I’m not.”

Nick hooked a finger in Greg’s belt loops and tugged him close. “Greggo, there are a great many things you can do _very_ well, but you tend to get distracted when you cook. I’m just concerned for your safety, okay?”

“My safety, huh?” Greg asked. Ducking his head towards Nick’s, he pressed his lips against the older man’s. “I wasn’t cooking. And I think I can manage some cutting on my own. I do it at work all the time.”

Nick leaned back so he could get a better look at his lover. “Should I be worried? _What_ are you plotting?”

Reaching out, Greg smoothed the worried line on Nick’s brow. “I’m not really _plotting_ anything, Tex. Just go back into the living room. I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

“You only use ‘Tex’ when you did something wrong or you want to butter me up,” Nick pointed out, but he let Greg push him from the kitchen.

Re-entering the living room, Nick took note of the changes from their normally pristine room. It wasn’t that it was messy now, but the blanket that was normally folded across the back of the couch was on the cushions. The television was on and turned to the DVD menu, although the blue screen was playing. He wasn’t willing to ruin whatever surprise Greg was planning though by starting it. Bending down, he unlaced his boots, kicking them off before placing them on the mat by the door. “You comfortable in those clothes?” Greg asked as he came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray.

“What do I need to be comfortable for?” Nick replied.

“Why are you so suspicious?” Greg wanted to know. “Just go change if you aren’t comfortable. I don’t intend to move once we’re settled.” Nick realized then that Greg had on his oldest jeans, the material soft and worn from countless washings, and one of Nick’s shirts, the cotton soft beneath his fingers. “Come on. Go put on sweatpants or something. I’m fine.”

“You’re planning to stay in for the night?” Nick asked and when Greg nodded, he said, “Okay. I’ll be back in a moment.” Turning, he took the stairs two at a time and came back a few minutes later in a pair of pajama pants and a clean t-shirt to find Greg messing with the DVD player. “Better?” he asked as the blonde turned around.

“Go…um…go sit…on the couch.” Greg waved at the furniture in question and rapidly turned back around.

“Problem, G?” Nick asked with an amused lilt in his voice as he dropped onto the couch.

“No. Not at all. I just. I have plans. And I don’t want to ruin those plans. And you right there all relaxed and available and we don’t have to rush or grab the moment or anything and we have tiiiime,” Greg babbled.

Nick stifled a laugh. “Breathe, G. Finish what you’re doing and come here.”

Greg snagged the remote, crawling onto the couch next to Nick and squirming around until he was settled in the older man’s arms. “I just wanted a quiet night with you,” Greg mumbled.

Nick was shocked speechless at the comment. Greg had clearly planned this whole evening for the two of them to just be together, no work, no friends, just the two of them and some quiet time together. Leaning over, he kissed the other man deeply. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“So I didn’t ruin it?” Greg asked apprehensively.

“Not at all,” Nick told him. “What did you have planned?”

“For you; the Discovery bird DVD you’ve been going on about…” Greg leaned forward and grabbed the magazines lying on the coffee table, “…and for me…the last few issues of my DNA journals.” His voice lowered as he almost mumbled the rest of his plans, “And I thought we could just…”

“We could what? Spit it out, Greg.”

“Cuddle.”

“Turn the DVD on, stick your nose in your journal, and get your ass over here,” Nick ordered. When Greg opened his mouth, Nick rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

It took them a few minutes to get settled once Greg started the DVD, but finally they were sprawled out together. Nick’s feet were propped up on the coffee table as he slipped lower on the couch cushions. Greg wiggled around until he was lying almost completely prone with his head in Nick’s lap. It wasn’t long before one of Nick’s hands drifted to Greg’s hair and began to card through it. Greg snuffled in response, turning his head towards the hand.

Nick felt himself relaxing as the DVD played and Greg’s heat seeped into his body. Maybe it wasn’t the way he had been expecting his night to go, but he had to admit Greg’s plan was easing the tension out of his body. He glanced down as the younger CSI turned a page and caught the edge of a soft smile. This looked like what they had both needed. A nice, quiet night at home.  



End file.
